


Of Blood and Fangs

by Canigeta_uwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha formed after a bit, Danceracha are dance team obvi, Idea came to me after watching NCT ruining Twilight, Jisungs just trying his best, M/M, Prophet!Seungmin, Vampire!Jisung, college students, everyone else is just human, witch!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canigeta_uwu/pseuds/Canigeta_uwu
Summary: Waking up in the alleyway of a random rundown street could mean many things. It could mean, Jisung was mugged, he survived an attempted murder, he had fainted from over work, the options were pretty limitless. But  Jisung wouldn't have ever that he had turned into vampire. That wouldn't make sense. Vampires Afterall  didn't exist. Right?No they did exist, Jisung was living proof.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, more ships to lazy to tag
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung felt his head spinning 100 miles an hour. As dizzy as he was, he would reckon he was colder. The autumn windy nights of September in Seoul was like winter in Malaysia. Chilled to the bone and with a splitting headache Jisung lifted himself up to see the moon still high up in the air. Slowly steady himself Jisung began to wonder what could've possibly led him to such a predicament. 

He arrived in South Korea after a tiring flight from Malaysia excited to spend his college years in his home country. Spent some time signaling a taxi then spent who knows how long filling out forms for his selected classes. After all that he headed to the on campus dormitory and checked into his solo fully furnished but not decorated dorm, immediately passing out onto his new bed. Around noon Jisung woke and decided to scavenge off campus to search for the cheapest Korean street food and then...then what happened? He felt a cold metallic pull and that was it. Was he perhaps mugged?

Frantically shoving his hands into his pockets Jisung realized that nothing was out of place. Slowly bringing himself to stand Jisungs head spun causing the boy to clutch his the back of his in attempt to steady himself. Oh. Jisung retracted his hand from its place to see his palm dyed with crusty maroon blood. Jisungs mind began to race and the shock of the blood must've reminded his body of the unattended wound because soon after he felt a sudden struck of hot pain piercing through the side of his neck.

Wincing, Jisung pulled his hood up and tried to ignore the pain and the bloody front of his hoodie. He would have to think about this later right now he needed to get back to his dorm where hopefully he unknowingly packed a first aid kit or something that could help him. To do that he would need to hold on and make it to the crowded streets that were lit even in the middle of the night. 

" Taxi? ", To Jisungs fortune he was able to call over a taxi as soon as he could. The taxi driver didn't seem to speak Korean and Jisung wasn't feeling up to striking small talk so Jisung kept to himself battling a lonely battle of trying not to fall asleep to the lull of the car. Tears threatened to pool out of his eyes. He was about to succumb to sleep until he realized the taxi was making a stop near the police station. 

Taking the hint Jisung ran out of the car ignoring the yells from the man. He ran following the street signs that counted down until they reached a sight he was familiar to. It didn't matter how he managed to make it there as quick as he had, the college entrance was ahead of him, with people still entering the campus. 

Relief spread all over his body when he took large steps towards the gates. Then as if his stamina ran out Jisungs vision turned black. Before going into deep sleep Jisung felt a strong hand steady his body. 

\---------------------------

" Hey you awake", A boy with McDonald french-fry hair asked Jisung who had just woken up. 

" You've been asleep for about an hour already, its around 3 now, I suggest you go back to sleep whatever animal bit you didn't go easy", Jisung realized that he wasn't in his own dorm room but a strangers dorm that was decorated in Pokémon figures and soft colors. He was buried under blankets and his side was bandaged with a cute hello kitty bandage. Jisung reached up to touch the bandages that decorated his nape. 

" That must've been some cat"

" Cat?", Jisung questioned.

" Yeah there were scratch marks all over your neck and a few bite marks here and there you should check later if whatever it was had rabies, if it wasn't a cat it might've been a raccoon who knows" 

" I dunno I think I fell asleep in an alleyway", Jisung confessed to the stranger. 

" You fell asleep????? Thats incredibly idiotic but for some reason I can't put it pass you, no offense but you seem abnormally pale and extremely exhausted, hey how come I've never seen you around before? You seem to dead inside to be a freshie, oh sorry I'll introduce myself, I'm Bang Chan and I'm a third year from Australia on a scholarship but I do plan on living here in Seoul after college"

Jisung noted that this guy sure did talk a lot... he also noted that he was currently in his bed. Anxiety started poking his beating heart as if it was a balloon filled with water.

" Oh uh im sorry for troubling you"

" ah about you fainting? No worries it happens to the best of us, are you up for having a late night snack with me you seem like you need it", Chan said ignoring the fact that Jisung didn't answer his question. Chan seemed to be an all around nice guy but Jisung really wished he was alone in his own dorm room by now.

After a battle of excuses and polite debating Jisung agreed to meet Chan for lunch when the semester starts. 

Crashing onto the floor and locking the door he hurriedly ripped off the carefully placed bandages revealing clear skin. The only noticeable scar was where the supposed cat/raccoon bit him... now that Jisung thought about it he realized how eventful his first day in Korea was. He fainted in a random alleyway and woke up all bloody, he managed to ignore the wounds for that amount of time after he woke up, ran all the way back to campus and woke up to find out that the proof of his attack was non existent. Heh, like a vampire. 

Like a vampire. 

No they don't exist. Right? 

Jisung ran into the small bathroom and came face to face with his reflection in the mirror. He looked like how snow white was supposed to look in real life. Jisung began thinking about what else vampires could do and realized that he hadn't eaten all day. He wasn't even hungry.

Could he possibly be a vampire?


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung has come to terms with his new life style

What evil deeds did Jisung commit in his previous to deserve this? Under blankets, in the bathtub, with all the lights shut, Jisung binged twilight. Sure, there might be better ways of researching vampires but believe Jisung when he says he tried. The web was tangled with fairy tales and blatant lies. Could he eat garlic? Some say its kills vampires. Some says garlic is a substance that wards vampires off. Who could he believe when the internet's a complete joke. 

" _Suddenly its not gravity keeping you to the ground its.."_

Shutting his laptop close Jisung and saw that he infact was not going insane. He didn't have a reflection. Hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt he saw his newfound pale skin. Were his eyes red as well? Or if not could they turn red? Whatever the case was Jisung knew that makeup was a beautiful lie he could use to cover the fact that he might be dead. No not might, he totally without a doubt is dead. Jisung didn't have a pulse. His heart wasn't the same anymore, that was the least he could tell. 

His biggest worry however was what he was going to eat. Jisung felt immense sadness when he realized that he could no longer eat cheesecake anymore, his favorite food ever since he was small would have to be forgotten. The ramen he tried to eat lay cold and forgotten because it tasted like moldy, soggy, mashed up, cardboard. The orange juice he tried to gulp down was the tangiest most acidy-like liquid he ever consumed and mind you Jisung had consumed a liter of sunny D before. He wasn't looking forward to drinking blood or sucking raw meat dry; he cringed at the thought. 

Glancing at his SPF 50 sunscreen Jisung knew what he had to do. '

1\. Bathe his face,hands, ears, neck, and ankles in sunscreen 

2\. Wear all black and cover as much as he can (hat,sunglasses,hoodie,gloves)

3\. Face mask (no the pandemic doesn't occur here)

4\. Buy as much goddamn raw meat as he can 

Or ofcourse Jisung might be overthinking this and he might actually have gone down with a disease.

\---------------------- 

Jisung was suffocating. The heat was unbearable. The sunscreen was slowly flaking off his skin the more he walked out in the sun. Despite wearing a mask it seemed as if the sun had cracked his lips which were in much need of vaseline. Jisung desperately wanted some company in moments like these. Jisung's second day in Korea and he doesn't even know anyone well except Chan. In times when your alone, you imagine what it would be like if you were comforted by someone. Thats what Jisung would imagine. Right now Jisungs just going with the flow, 99% sure he's a vampire.

Jisung lifted his head up to look around. The people around him were as normal as they could get. No fellow- oh would you look at that. 

A kindred spirit clad in all black, with combat boots and sick earrings nine inches ahead of him. Jisungs extroverted-self appeared out of nowhere pushing his introvertedness aside; Jisung couldn't wait to meet this emo friend.

" Hey " (Jisung) 

The man in black looked around then proceeded to walk away from Jisung. 

" Please wait I'm talking to you short man wearing all black and has amazing muscles", practically shouting in public, Jisung was sure he had successfully gained his attention until the man started sprinting down the street in the opposite direction away from Jisung. " Oh no you don't " 

Running after the short man, Jisung felt as if he hadn't had this much fun in awhile despite the fun days he had before he came to Korea. He's begun regretting moving to Korea but chasing after the stranger with onlookers throwing concerned glances towards him thrilled him into momentarily forgetting how tiring yesterday was.

He easily managed to catch up to the man, throwing his body onto him, catapulting the both of them into a shadowed alleyway with Jisung cushioning the strangers fall.

" What the fuck is up with you?", the man growled until Jisung winced in pain as the fall did hurt his tailbone quite a bit.

" Oh shit are you ok? Was I too heavy or something? You don't seem like some weird homophobic gangster..." 

" Trust me the last thing I am is a homophobic gangster, I just really needed your help as a fellow vampire", Jisung pleaded grabbing the mans ankles before he got off. 

" I don't even know you, you just started to chase me and called out my most defining features..."

" I COULD GET TO KNOW, and your defining features are quite superb so please please please don't push me away I need friends"

" Alright I fucking get it now could you please let go off my ankle kid"

" I'M BEGGING YOU, oh you agreed um I'm sorry about chasing you by the way, My names Jisung and I attend the University nearby actually this is my second day in Korea and I haven't started the semester yet but I have my course and everything decided and and and uhhh....", Way to go Jisung rambling on your own words like that.

" K got that now let go of my fucking ankle"

Jisung yelped when the man harshly jerked his foot out of his grasp but its not like Jisung held onto it or anything. 

" For future references I'm Seo Changbin-ssi or Changbin hyung"

Jisung beamed," Got that Changbin hyung"

" And for fucks sake did you call me vampire for?"

Wait Changbin isn't a vampire??????


	3. Changbins lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which friendship blooms

Jisung was currently in Changbins apartment off campus, looking around Changbins home. He must be rich to have high ceilings and smooth flooring in an apartment. The two bedroom apt. was airy and white, but dark curtains covered the window so it was mainly artificial light, lighting the place up. Inside Jisungs relieved in Changbins odd choices, if he was a vampire that would make sense but he isn't. Then why did he so willingly take Jisung in after he trampled Changbin like that.

" So uh Changbin hyung you let me in your apartment because...."

" eh I dunno, It was a decision made on a whim, the apartments pretty empty and I'm in my second year with not a single visitor except bills so when you showed up I guessed I instantly assumed that you would stick around? Besides you seem like you know me or something", Replied Changbin busy in the kitchen preparing something for probably him and Jisung.   
  


In Jisungs head he had summarized that sentence answer into one thing: Oh Jisungie I have no friends and I thought you could be my first uwu. Jisung didn't know how this adorable short man lived an entire year without any friends and he wasn't going to let that streak continue. Well, being a vampire might be an obstacle but who knows. 

Changbin came into the Livingroom with a tray of freshly made coffee brewed by him. Jisung almost grimaced at the thought of having to drink acid liquid again but he won't let his tastebuds get in the way of friendship. Hesitantly he lifted his serving and sipped at the edge a little. To the younger boys surprise the black coffee didn't taste like acid instead it was slightly bitter, soothing his tongue from the nasty aftertaste that lingered from the morning. Jisung drank the coffee in one go, downing it like it was a shot glass. 

" Well guess your not lying about the whole vampire thing huh"

" UH WHAT"

" Chill Jisung, vampires can only eat coffee things because its technically a poison and its bitter or something"

"... Your really confusing me right now and I can't take much confusion before school starts or my braincells will be fried and I'll end up writing a series long fanfic or something", Jisung was baffled at how Changbin seemed to know so much. 

" Before your braincells rot I'll explain as much as I can ", Changbin bit the insides of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling at Jisungs expression," I was born into a witch family and No I am not immortal only supreme or grand witches ever get to the immortal stage, I just know a little about vampires from my birth coven"

" Coven?", Jisung questioned.

" A coven is basically a club for witches but they're are a bunch of covens that fight all the time"

" A regular highschool then anyway continue"

" They're are different types of witches that specialize in different things, I do potions for example Jisung your... a vampire", Changbin stood to clean up their mugs," Witches and vampires don't know much about each other but what I do know is that you need to drink blood, try to stay away from the sunlight, don't need sleep"

" I don't need sleep! But what about coffins?"

" How am I supposed to know? I've never met a vampire before to ask"

" Well do you know if I'm immortal?"

" Probably not, based on what you told me you were turned in public so the vampire who bit you was 100% out of his mind probably so thirsty for blood they couldn't control they're desire, it was an accident you turned into a vampire"

"....I'm sorry its just...hard to like process, what if I can't see my family? Can I ever go back to eating cheesecake its just ugh "

Changbin sighed," Hey what major are you doing kid?"

" Uh I'm majoring in musical production"

" Thats perfect"

" I'm sorry what?"


	4. Some Time later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah hes kinda hot

" Uhm would you rather lose your tonsils or left testicle" ( Jisung ) 

" I would have to say I would rather lose my left testicle, human ballsacks can do wonders to potions", He replied so casually, Jisung decided it was time to drop the topic. 

Jisung had stayed the night in Changbins place. Changbin had supplied him with blood that Changbin squeezed out from whatever meat he had in his fridge which by the way tasted extremely nasty and bitter. The younger boy really appreciated Changbins help. Changbin also gave Jisung an opportunity he couldn't refuse. The older boy was in the middle of a project and needed assistance since the project was going to be a performance for the fall showcase, Jisung had to use this chance to impress the scouts, teachers, and naturally everyone in the audience. It may be a tad bit selfish but Jisung reasoned it was for his greater good. 

Another reason as to why Jisung stayed the night was honestly because he was scared of going outside. The sun could bake him crisp. Even though the cracks on his face seem to have subsided he still felt ill at the thought of them returning. Not to mention the fact that he can't even see himself so he wouldn't even know what a mess he would look like. Jisung felt a whisper in his ear telling him about all the flaws on display without Jisung being able to check the mirror. 

" Oh would you shut up Jisung"

"???? I wasn't even talking hyung"

" I can hear you thinking"

"Woah hyung are you physic??"

Changbin sighed, dragging his feet to sit comfortably beside Jisung. He looked at Jisung as if he could read Jisungs mind. Jisungs didn't want his thought to be leaked out like that but he couldn't find himself saying anything. He felt guilty for some reason, with that guilt came the reoccurring realization that he was a vampire. He could never eat his favorite foods again. He could never check his makeup in the mirror. He could never walk out in the sun again. He could never hang out at the places he wanted ever again. Nothing would be the same, heck even Changbin wasn't human, he was a witch. A witch who knew way more then the dumb stupid idiotic unworthy-

" hey y'know its gonna be ok right don't sweat it", Changbin said," Your not immortal if you were then I would of gotten an immortal presence from you, being immortal is one of the biggest setbacks people have of turning into a vampire. why? because mortals imagine they would bore themselves to death. In the case of immortality with other immortals you could never bore yourself. If that isn't the problem then is it food? Do you miss the food you used to eat? If so I can't help you with that but I can assure you would have the chance to get a new coffee hobby, put more time into music, save money, starve for months and still live. Is it not seeing your reflection? Well fucking trust me when I say that you look mega hot. Pale skin,plump lips, brown eyes basically Japans BL light novels beauty standard rolled into one, if you want to know your eyes do turn red when you drink blood and if you feel insecure of your powers I can tell you that so far you haven't turned into a bat or suddenly gained super strength that may be the effects of not being immortal but you seem to heal ridiculously quickly and have a lot of speed plus stamina? I'm not saying that you should suck up and accept it or welcome it even I'm just saying you should try and improvise? Don't wanna be a vamp just work out a way to turn back or improvise. You have so many options Jisung you don't have to be what you don't want to be"

"...... that was a lot", Jisung sputtered out without even thinking. 

" Yeah sorry I tend to ramble when comforting others", Sheepishly Changbin started to get up slightly embarrassed for going on a turrent.

"No!", Jisung grabbed Changbins hand," I really needed that, I suppose being a vampire isn't so bad"

" Is that so?" (Changbin)

" Yeah, your awesome, you can say a paragraph like that out of a nowhere to comfort me" (Jisung)

" Its what younger me needed to hear" (Changbin)

"You? Does that mean..."(Jisung)

"Yup, never wanted to be a witch but here i am making the most of it aren't I?" (Changbin)

"Yeah you are", Jisung beamed, he could trust Changbin. 

\-----------------

" I don't trust you Changbin"

" Jisung you fucking have too" 

Changbin suggested Jisung get use to the sun. He told Jisung that he was pretty sure Vampires could go outside when the sun was out just because they trained themselves. Jisung wasn't looking forward to it but here he was rolled into a carpet and under the sunlight. 

He felt warm, not the stinging warmth but the smooth warmth. Too bad he couldn't feel like this for long.


End file.
